Corporate Takeover (Episode 6.1)
Mission 5: Detection of the Company Details Mission: Eliminate the mole at the top of Pendhurst Unlimit-Amaranth. Tyndall: Warrior, thanks to your detective work, our operatives have saved Brenda Utley from the clutches of Unlmit in one of the seats of the Pendhurst-Amaranth. wants to meet immediately. She says she has important information about the infiltration of Unlimit in her company. Operator: Ah, good old Brenda. It seems that her look has not affected anything. Zion SMG Specialist: Do not come near again to Miss Utley, do not worry. Zion Ravager: Who said that the world of big corporations were so dangerous? Maybe I should pursue a career in high finance as Dad wanted... Brenda Utley: Ah, Mr.. *surname*. Thank you for coming. I had much time to think while holding me captive, and I have developed some hypotheses. I think these saboteurs were able to take over the company, thanks to a mole within the board of directors of Pendhurst-Amaranth - someone with a lot of influence. This madness will not stop unless it is first removed the mole, and I think the time has come to do so. The board will hold its weekly meeting today. I do not know where, but I know someone who knows, and who will not make much resistance before speaking.You do not have to hurt him, just scare him. I am sending the details with your operator. Operator: Ok come out. I'll take data from Brenda. Brenda Utley: do not know which component could ever be. If I had to guess ... I have often heard my captors refer to someone of the PA as "he". I think the mole is a male. Tyndall: The informant proposed by Miss Utley is called Marcus Arundel. Remember, it is a hostile target. Minaccialo if you need to locate the place of the meeting, but do not hurt him. Operator: He should be inside. Time of Operation: Bedding. Bluepill: I'm telling you, its direction is confused as his sense of color! Since the PA signed military contracts like this? Bluepill: Hey, it's a new thing! Stick to the program, or you'll end up in the dust! And you better hold certain opinions - if you come to the wrong people, you may take an unexpected "vacation" as you-know-who ... Bluepill: Just some friendly exchange, my friend! Have a nice day! Bluepill: I do not like anything about this. I did not enter into the PA to work on missile systems. Marcus Arundel: I can not give information to non-administrators. I'm sorry but I have to ask ... W-What? You ... can not do it! I have not! I ... Look, I'd like to tell you, but the director has a strange sense of humor lately. You can not imagine what I would do ... No! No, okay, okay, you win. Just do not tell anyone I told you these things, okay? The meeting in our conference room, 48-F. Operator: You threatened to take away his stock options? And sold ?! Hey, I think you know better than me the world of business. Okay. We may contact Brenda to see where you will find the conference room. Marcus Arundel: you will not tell a soul, right? I'm risking my neck for you. Bluepill: It's true, you know. Not even be able to coordinate the colors of socks in his drawer. Bluepill: The old seems a little shaken, man. If there's something rotten about him, you'll be better for all of us! Worried tell me things? Will not leave this room, I promise. Tyndall: Miss Utley has confirmed the location of the conference room by Mr. spifferata. Arundel; I'm sending you there now. 've faced a difficult task. You have to remove the mole of the board of directors immediately, but we do not know exactly who he is. You'll have to use your best intuition. There is only one chance to get the upper hand on what they are doing, so ... Try to remember everything you have heard and that could shed light on his identity. I'm sure you'll make the right choice, * soldier *. Operator: So nothing more than an old board that is meeting. Uh ... I hope you manage to find the right person. 'm revealing the weak signals of broken code around the palace. We may have the appearances of Unlimit. It seems that Tyndall was right when he said that we only get one chance. come to the meeting Adria Eisentrout: Well, well! Nathaniel Miller: Who is this? Delmer Zato: The word to me! Teodoro Goodgame: Security! Where is our security team? Not so smooth you'll be fine, murderess! Nathaniel Miller: Excuse me for saying so, but you do not exactly look like any other director with whom I've ever had to do. Are you sure that you're meeting right? There are dangerous spies, you will understand, a lot of meeting of the Company. Teodoro Goodgame: E 'You'd better go away from here while you can, you ... you cur! Delmer Zoto: I must confess, this thing was exciting news for our program usual. Do you often make this kind of thing! How much do you give? Beautiful thing, eh? Adria as a woman are three other members of the board. Watching them well and remembering the words of Bluepill previously decided to kill Miller because it is the only one with a pair of trousers of one color and the jacket of a different color. Operator: Whew! It was to be our ball of mud; the corruption of the code around the area is gone. Damn; I do not know how did you find out, but you're a fool to me! ' Tyndall:' was a great deduction, * soldier *! I am very impressed. Miss Utley would like to talk to you. I think it has more good news for all of us. Operator: I would not be surprised if Brenda had a promotion after all. They have a free place on their board now ... Bluepill: It's great to have Brenda back among us! We were all very concerned that his captors had killed her. In fact, I wonder why they did it? For some reason it had to be very important to them. Well, I certainly know that it is very important to us! Brenda Utley: I heard about your good result, Mr.. * surname * Bluepill. In fact, I was already offered a return, an apology and a public recognition. Things move quickly in this company. With the elimination of the mole, Unlmit's grip on Pendhurst-Amaranth should crumble. I'll make sure that it has been eradicated all of them, believe me. , the Company is indebted to you, Mr.. * surname * Bluepill. If your group would ever need help in the business world, you have my number. I hope to work with you in the future. And do not worry; the Pendhurst-Amaranth can have a far-reaching, but we are once again in good hands. Brenda Utley: The Pendhurst-Amaranth is a benevolent corporation, Mr.. * surname * Bluepill. We belongings public, and we take our responsibility to our shareholders - and the city - very seriously. I assure you, you have nothing to fear about the PA now that we have liberated by saboteurs. Thank you again. Tyndall: * soldier *, it is true that the Pendhurst-Amaranth is an entity very powerful in many ways above the law, but now that you've eliminated the corruption Unlimit the head, I think we should worry less, at least for now. We still have to stay alert to see what they try to do Anome after this defeat. He has already tried - and failed - to take possession of the city by force, and now with the intrigue. How are the other options? Even its vast resources must be considered weakened after these failures. In addition, we must also consider that what is put on the ropes, could become even more dangerous. Remains vigilant, Warrior. We'll be in touch. *''Episode 6.1: "Four-armed Frenzy'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 6.1) Category:Episode 6.1 Missions